Memoirs of Us
by Whitersmirk
Summary: Aku memutuskan menjadi lesbian dan menyukai salah satu gadis yang membuatku terpikat dalam beberapa detik. / Pengalaman dari seseorang / Don't Like Don't Read!


**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

Hi, namaku Haruno Sakura. Orang biasanya memnaggilku dengan sebutan Ura atau Ara bahkan mungkin merubahnya menjadi Akira. Aneh bukan? Apa kalian bingung tentang sebutanku? Aku akan mengawali cerita ini, ya pengalaman ku beberapa tahun lalu. Bahkan aku masih dapat merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Tahun-tahun yang mengubahku untuk menjadi seseorang yang tak pantas, tak lebih pantas menjadi seseorang wanita mungkin, atau gadis. Ya, gadis kebanyakan.

.

.

.

START

.

.

.

# **16 Februari 2012**

Aku menghela nafas panjang menatap cermin di depanku. Baru saja memotong rambutku yang cukup panjang menjadi potongan rambut lelaki. Setidaknya membuatku lebih pantas. Ntah apa yang dapat mengobsesiku untuk menjadi seseorang gadis yang tomboy. Memakai anting berlian, setidaknya itu lebih membuatku sedikit feminin atau mungkin pula sedikit terlihat tampan. Mungkin alasan ini sedikit gila, aku lelah menjadi gadis yang terus disakiti oleh lelaki. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana jika aku menjadi mereka.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang tak biasanya, aku baru saja pindah sekolah. Hari ini akan menjadi hari pertama untukku, memulai sesuatu yang baru degan penampilan juga kebiasaanku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 dan aku segera berangkat menuju sekolahku.

Seperti biasanya, kota Konoha sudah menunjukkan kesibukan pada jam ini. Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Langkah kakiku membawaku pada trotoar yang akan selalu aku lalui dan berjalan menuju kereta api bawah tanah. Aku sempat terdiam oleh kesunyian sebelum Emerald ini menangkap sepasang mata Blue Saphire yang sedang menatapku. Aku tertegun, bibir soft pinknya tersenyum ke arahku. Sontak aku menyunggingkan senyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badan ke arahnya. Pintu kereta api terbuka, aku dan beberapa orang masuk kedalamnya, termasuk gadis yang dapat membuatku terpana. Hari ini akan membuat awal dari semua kisah terjadi.

Aku mengambil posisi yang bersampingan dengan gadis itu, ntah bagaimana memulainya. Aku mengajaknya berkenalan. Namanya Shion, ya... nama yang indah. Perbincangan kami membawa akhir yang menyenangkan. Aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dan alamat rumah yang ia tempati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# 19 Februari 2012**

Bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Shion menjadi salah satu rutinitasku saat ini. Beberapa hari ini hubungan kami semakin dekat. Ntahlah, aku tak bisa membayangkan begitu cepat waktu berlalu. Hal yang ku takutkan selama ini terjadi. Aku mulai menyukainya. Ntahlah, bahkan aku terlalu cepat untuk bisa merasakan sayang kepada seseorang. Saat ini kami berada pada kereta api yang mengantarkan kami pulang.

Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang Shion. Shion, seorang gadis yang menduduki bangku SMP kelas 8. Gadis itu terkesan lembut dan manja. Sifatnya hanya ditunjukkan kepadaku. Ya, belakangan ini aku baru menyadarinya setelah ia pernah berbincang dengan teman sekolahnya seusai pulang sekolah. Sedikit tomboy untuk mereka yang mengenalnya tetapi tidak denganku. Aku sangat menyukai pribadinya, da akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah mempunyai perasaan padanya. Ia memanggilku dengan sapaan 'nii'. Kadang nada suaranya yang lembut dan halus itu membuatku sedikit gila saat ia mengucapkan panggilan padaku.

"Nii-chan~"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, yang bersandar dibahuku. Nyaman, aku tak dapat menerjemahkan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku memberanikan diri menggengam tangannya. Matanya terpejam, mungkin terlalu cepat untuk merasakan nyaman kepada gadis yang baru saja ku kenal. Aroma stroberi menyeruak ketika aku tak menyadari bahwa telah mengecup rambutnya. Ini membuatku gila. Ia memeluk lenganku. Hangat. Bahkan terlalu hanngat. Tak lama kemudian kereta api ini berhenti. Ia seperti enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Aku tersenyum saat bibirnya di monyongkan.

"Kita pulang?"

Ia menganngguk ke arahku. Aku menggandeng tangannya sembari keluar dari kereta api. Hari ini agak menjengkelkan. Aku menatap seseorang lelaki yang tersenyum menatap Shion, ia melepaskan gandengannya padaku lalu berlari ke arah lelaki di ujung sana. Dapat ku tebak ia adalah kekasihnya. Aku menghela nafas dan segera menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang. Bagaimana aku tak tahu bahwa ia mempunyai kekasih?

Aku tak sadar bahwa air mataku jatuh saat aku tertunduk. Mengendalikan emosiku pada pepohonan taman di seberang kostku dengan beberapa kali melayangkan tinjuku. Aku terlalu cepat menyukainya. Aku tak bisa untuk mengendalikan perasaanku. Bahkan untuk waktu yang lama mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# 27 Februari 2012**

Beberapa hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak memakai kereta api untuk mencapai sekolahku. Aku memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah nii ku yang tak jauh dari sekolahku, ya maksudku nee. Ia adalah gadis tomboy yang selalu memarahiku karena ulahku. Untuk tujuh hari semenjak aku memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya, aku terus meneru di omeli karena cepat sekali menyukai gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku tak bisa mengalihkan perasaanku. Ia terlalu sempurna untukku.

Semenjak kejadian lalu, perasaanku kalut. Aku menjadi seseorang yang gampang uring-uringan. Bahkan aku terlalu cepat berubah menjadi seseorang gadis yang di cap yuri di sekolah. Aku tak meminta mereka mendekatiku. Aku menghela nafas panjang saat menatap layar telepon genggam milikku. Untuk beberapa saat aku tak mengangkat teleponnya. Ya, telepon genggamku berdering lalu aku membiarkannya. Apa ia tak sadar bahwa aku mulai menyukainya? Jika ia memang... atau aku salah menduga? Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai nii nya. Tak lebih dari itu. Aku terdiam saat merasakan tangan itu memelukku dari belakang. Aku bisa mendengarkan isakan tangisnya lalu menoleh. Aku menemukan Shion yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggungku. Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa lepas darinya bahkan sesakit apapun itu. Aku tak tega untuk membuatnya jauh dariku.

Hari ini Shion bermalam di kediaman nii ku. Ya nii ku yang cerewet, tetapi aku boleh lega karena sifatnya tetap baik pada Shion setelah aku menceritakan semuanya. Ku pikir nii ku yang satu ini memang tipikal orang yang gampang baik pada semuaa wanita yang di anggapnya sebagai uke. Apa kalian bingung tentang uke? Uke adalah sebutan untuk femme, ya wanita yang di anggap pasangan wanita oleh seseorang yang tomboy. Statusku dan nii ku sekarang menjadi seme, seme seperti butchi mungkin, aku dan nii ku bisa di bilang menjadi pasangan lelakinya dalam yuri. Yuri adalah sebutan untuk para lesbian.

Sampailah kami pada perbincangan makan malam, niiku sedikit menggoda Shion dengan menanyakan status hubungan kami. Aku sempat tertegun, ia terdiam sejenak. Aku segera mengganti topiknya. Bahkan keadaan yang seperti ini dapat mencekik ku. Tak lama aku mengantarkan Shion pada kamar tidur yang ku pakai. Hanya ada dua kamar di kediaman nii ku ini. Aku meatapnya berbaring di ranjang, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan segera berbalik untuk keluar. Ia memanggil namaku, mengataka n ia tak bisa tidur dan ingin ku temani. Aku duduk di lantai yang dialasi karpet menyandarkan tubuhku pada ranjang yang di tidurinya sembati mengenggam tangannya. Matanya tak lama kemudian terpejam. Aku tak mengerti apapun tentang ini, tetapi aku bukanlah tipikal seme yang senang memaksa untuk nafsuku. Ya, aku menahan semua gejolak yang sempat mengkalapkan pikiranku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# 28 Maret 2012**

Hari-hariku tak ada ubahnya. Seperti biasanya aku pulang mengobrol mungkin berpergian lalu mengunjungi kediaman Shion. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana aku yang membendung perasaan ketika melihatnya bersama kekasihnya? Aku sedikit bersyukur bahwa ia mencintai laki-laki, bukan prempuan sepertiku. Aku tak sanggup apa bila mereka mencemooh gadis yang ku cintai, ya mengolok-oloknya karena dirinya tak pantas untuk menjadi orang banyak, menjadi lesbian sepertiku. Aku masih ingat tentang kejadian lalu. Pipiku sempat lebam karena seorang teman dekatku melayangkan tinjunya. Aku tak heran apabila ia geram terhadapku, bagaimana tidak? Aku mengatakan bahwa aku bahagia jika melhat Shion dengan pria itu dan lebih memilih untuk di dekatnya tetapi tidak menjadi kekasihnya. Tak maslah bagiku jika hanya aku yang menyayanginya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum melihat pesan singkat darinya. Ia mengatakan baru saja putus dari pacarnya. Aku benar-benar lega ketika aku mendapatkan celah untuk menjadikan diriku sebagai pasangannya, namun sedikit ragu. Aku takut untuk memulai dan menghancurkan segalanya. Ya, aku takut aku malah menyakitinya nanti atau mungkin aku memang tak ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya tetapi untuk melihatnya saja. Ntahlah, pikiranku kacau. Aku membaringkan tubuhku pada sofa empuk. Setidaknya dapat melemaskan otot-ototku yang tegang, mengingat sebuah kata yang pernah di ucapkannya 'Aku merasa aku sudah lama mengenal nii. Bahkan untuk waktu yang lama.'. kata-kata itu berputar-putar di kepalaku. Tak ingin pergi tan tak ingin memiliki. Ini adalah salah satu yang buruk yang pernah ku rasakan. Aku terlalu mencintai seseorang tetapi takut untuk menyakitinya. Bahkan aku lebih memilih tinju yang mengenai tubuhku dan membuatku koma berbulan-bulan dari pada menyakitinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# 2 April 2012**

Akhirnya dengan segala keinginanku dan kebanggaanku aku dapat menjadi seorang pasangan bagi Shion, aku dan shion berpacaran. Namun aku merasakan beberapa perubahan. Ntahlah, dapat ku akui aku lebih nyaman jika aku menjadi niinya. Ya, ntahlah. Aku tak bisa menerangkan bagaimana perasaanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#16 April 2012**

Kami berpisah setelah apa yang kami lewati 2 minggu ini. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia tak dapat terbuka denganku. Ia tak ingin menceritakan masalahnya padaku dan itu membuatku tersiksa. Ya, aku terus memikirkan masalahnya dan solusinya, menerka-nerka seperti orang bodoh. Ia lebih memilih bungkam. Ini membuatku tak nyaman, dan ini membuat aku melukainya. Kami berpisah dan jarang sekali berkomunikasi.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Itu adalah kisahku, ya... kisahku beberapa tahun silam. Apa kalian dapat memetik hikmahnya? Segala sesuatu yang terlalu kalian impikan akan tak baik akhirnya jika kalian mendapatkannya. Aku terlalu mencintai gadis itu, dan akhirnya apa yang ku pikirkan salah, jika waktu dapat terulang akan lebih baik jika aku tetap menjadi niinya. Lalu, segala sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kalian paksakan akan hancur begitu saja dan menjadi kisah yang buruk.

* * *

 _ **Hai hai hai hai hai  
ketemu lagi, maaf aku belum up date fanficku yang lain  
aku buat fanfic ini realita loh, dari pengalaman tentang seseorang yang udah mengizinkan untuk dibuatkan berdasarkan pengalamannya.  
Jadi cerita singkat ini bener-bener belum aku kembangin, kalo ada yang mengembangkan ceritanya lebih lanjut monggo ya.  
aku sengaja membungkusnya dengan sesingkat mungkin.  
ada planning buat meeeengembangkan ceritanya sih. cuma belum tau kapan.  
maafin kalo banyak typo dan banyak gaje ya. aku ga edit lagi soalnya. takut lupa alur yang udah di ceritain.  
ya, buat yang mau kasi komentar dan yg lainnya tolong review yahhh. makasih :* :3**_


End file.
